JW:OG
Alright so here's what I thought of for a sequel to Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis. =The Game= Alright so the function is basically the same as the old game, simply built Jurassic World in your imagination. The Fence system should be better though and there are, in my plans, more dinosaurs to be added. I will be updating this quickly The Dinosaurs The original game had 25 dinosaurs spread out onto 9 dig sites, with Brachiosaurus and Pachycephalosaurus being in two sites. My version has 13 dig sites, each having 10 dinosaurs each, along with one pterosaur/bird/flying prehistoric animal, one aquatic animal, one prehistoric reptile/amphibian, one ice age-era mammal, and one with recently extinct animals, highly endangered animals, or living fossils. In this list I have every single dinosaur from the original Operation Genesis game, along all of the dinosaurs that were cut from the game, and all of the dinosaurs from the books and movies, including those that were not seen but were on the Holoscop, Embryo room, the Hunter's list, etc, along with many from the various games, while still adding in a few others here and there. Another idea I have would be various skins you can unlock or choose from. For example, Parasaurolophus has 3 or 4 different models throughout the film series, while all the same, they're colored differently, so why make you choose one when you can have them all? Dig Sites Akright so of everything I've seen, no one seems to have included the old dig sites and I figured to bring back the old ones but also add in a South American Site, a European/England Site, a second Asian site, and an Australian/Antarctic site. Judith River Group A Dino 1- Ankylosaurus Dino 2- Gorgosaurus Dino 3- Pachyrhinosaurus Dino 4- Albertosaurus Dino 5- Hadrosaurus Dino 6- Deinonychus Dino 7- Gryposaurus Dino 8- Pachycephalosaurus Dino 9- Nanotyrannus Dino 10- Animantarx Pterosaur- Geosternbergia Aquatic Creature- Elasmosaurus Prehistoric Reptile- Deinosuchus Prehistoric Mammal- Woolly Mammoth Recently Extinct- Dire Wolf Judith River Group B Dino 1- Tyrannsaurus Rex Dino 2- Euoplocephalus Dino 3- Kosmoceratops Dino 4- Maiasaura Dino 5- Corythosaurus Dino 6- Styracosaurus Dino 7- Utah Raptor Dino 8- Ornithomimus Dino 9- Stygimoloch Dino 10- Troodon Pterosaur- Cearadactylus Underwater Creature- Tylosaurus Prehistoric Reptile- Edaphosaurus Prehistoric Mammal- Woolly Rhinoceros Recently Extinct- California Condor Hell Creek Formation A Dino 1- Acrocanthosaurus Dino 2- Nasutoceratops Dino 3- Parasaurolophus Dino 4- Lambeosaurus Dino 5- Zuniceratops Dino 6- Hoplitosaurus Dino 7- Thescelosaurus Dino 8- Stegoceras Dino 9- Orodromes Dino 10- Torosaurus Pterosaur- Pteranodon Underwater Creature- Megalodon Prehistoric Reptile- Dimetrodon Prehistoric Mammal- Doedicurus Recently Extinct- Passenger Pigeon Hell Creek Formation B Dino 1- Triceratops Dino 2- Alamosaurus Dino 3- Edmontosaurus Dino 4- Chasmosaurus Dino 5- Hypacrosaurus Dino 6- Tenontosaurus Dino 7- Dromaeosaurus Dino 8- Panoplosaurus Dino 9- Leptoceratops Dino 10- Parkosaurus Pterosaur- Quetzalcoatlus Underwater Creature- Archelon Prehistoric Reptile- Carbonemys Prehistoric Mammal- Gastornis Recently Extinct- Labrador Duck Morrison Formation A Dino 1- Stegosaurus Dino 2- Diplodocus Dino 3- Apatosaurs Dino 4- Torvosaurus Dino 5- Anchisaurus Dino 6- Ceratosaurus Dino 7- Tanycolagreus Dino 8- Segisaurus Dino 9- Ornitholestes Dino 10- Dryosaurus Pterosaur- Onychinycteris (Prehistoric Bat) Underwater Creature- Ichthyosaurus Prehistoric Reptile- Placerias Prehistoric Mammal- Smilodon Recently Extinct- Nautilus Morrison Formation B Dino 1- Brachiosaurus Dino 2- Camarasaurus Dino 3- Seismosaurus Dino 4- Marshosaurus Dino 5- Camptosaurus Dino 6- Saurophanganax Dino 7- Dilophosaurus Dino 8- Coelophysis Dino 9- Othnielia Dino 10- Coelurus Pterosaur- Archaeopteryx (Prehistoric Bird) Underwater Creature- Liopleurodon Prehistoric Reptile- Postosuchus Prehistoric Mammal- Amebelodon Recently Extinct- Great Auk (South American Dig Site) Dino 1- Gigantosaurus Dino 2- Argentinosaurus Dino 3- Tyrannotitan Dino 4- Amargasaurus Dino 5- Carnotaurus Dino 6- Staurikosaurus Dino 7- Irritator Dino 8- Herrerasaurus Dino 9- Mussaurus Dino 10- Eoraptor Pterosaur- Tapejara Underwater Creature- Dunkleosteus Prehistoric Reptile- Titanoboa Prehistoric Mammal- Argentavis Recently Extinct- Pyrenean Ibex Smokejack Pits (Europe) Dino 1- Plateosaurus Dino 2- Baryonyx Dino 3- Iguanodon Dino 4- Metricanthosaurus Dino 5- Pelecanimimus Dino 6- Proceratosaurus Dino 7- Hypsilophodon Dino 8- Callovosaurus Dino 9- Procompsognathus Dino 10- Compsognathus Pterosaur- Dimorphodon Underwater Creature- Mosasaurus Prehistoric Reptile- Ornithosuchus Prehistoric Mammal- Megaloceras Recently Extinct- Coelacanth Tendaguru Beds (Jurassic Africa) Dino 1- Allosaurus Dino 2- Ampleosaurus Dino 3- Ceitosaurus Dino 4- Afrovenator Dino 5- Ostafrikasaurus Dino 6- Kentrosaurus Dino 7- Elaphrosaurus Dino 8- Lesothosaurus Dino 9- Massospondylus Dino 10- Aardonyx Pterosaur- Rhamphorhynchus Underwater Creature- Plesiosaurus Prehistoric Reptile- Lycaenops Prehistoric Mammal- Moeritherium Recently Extinct- West African Black Rhinoceros Chenini Formation (Cretaceous North Africa) Dino 1- Spinosaurus Dino 2- Carcharadontosaurus Dino 3- Suchomimus Dino 4- Majungasaurus Dino 5- Deltadromeus Dino 6- Aegyptosaurus Dino 7- Paralititan Dino 8- Ouranosaurus Dino 9- Rukwatitan Dino 10- Rugops Pterosaur- Alanqa Underwater Creature- Onchoprists Prehistoric Reptile- Tanystropheus Prehistoric Mammal- Andrewsarchus Recently Extinct- Quagga The Flaming Cliffs (Mongolia) Dino 1- Velociraptor Dino 2- Therizinosaurus Dino 3- Tuojiangosaurus Dino 4- Pinacosaurus Dino 5- Yangchuanosaurus Dino 6- Yutyrannus Dino 7- Gallimimus Dino 8- Homalocephale Dino 9- Psittacosaurus Dino 10- Guanlong Pterosaur- Dsungaripterus Underwater Creature- Cameroceras Prehistoric Reptile- Scutosaurus Prehistoric Mammal- Paraceratherium Recently Extinct- Yangtze River Dolphin Shishugou Formation (China) Dino 1- Mamenchisaurus Dino 2- Alioramus Dino 3- Monolophosaurus Dino 4- Crichtonsaurus Dino 5- Wuerhosaurus Dino 6- Nipponosaurus Dino 7- Protoceratops Dino 8- Archornithomimus Dino 9- Oviraptor Dino 10- Microceratus Pterosaur- Yi Qi (Flying Dino-Bat) Underwater Creature- Parasuchus Prehistoric Reptile- Estemmenosuchus Prehistoric Mammal- Embolotherium Recently Extinct- Javan Tiger (Australian Dig Site) Dino 1- Diamantinasaurus Dino 2- Cryolophosaurus Dino 3- Australovenator Dino 4- Muttaburrasaurus Dino 5- Antarctopelta Dino 6- Rhoetosaurus Dino 7- Minmi Dino 8- Ozraptor Dino 9- Leaellynasaura Dino 10- Qantassaurus Pterosaur- Anhanguera Underwater Creature- Kronosaurus Prehistoric Reptile- Megalania Prehistoric Mammal- Dodo Bird Recently Extinct- Tasmanian Tiger Groups Of course one of the magical parts of the game is when you had a herbivore exhibit or you're on Site B with these huge herds of herbivores, and now they can only get huger! I've divided them as I'd think that they would interact. Now there also would be a system where hadrosaurs would be with Sauropods as they can see danger quicker and a few Ankylosaurs or Stegosaurs would be there for protection. Gallimimus and Pachycephalosaurus would also be in these groups. Triceratops though would be a species in exile, as it wouldn't interact with many dinosaurs outside its own species, besides maybe hadrosaurs. Small Sauropods Plateosaurus, Aardonyx, Diamantinasaurus, Rhoetosaurus, Mussaurus Massospondylus Large Sauropods Brachiosaurus, Alamosaurus, Camarasaurus, Apatosaurus, Diplodocus, Mamenchisaurus, Aegyptosaurus, Argentinosaurus, Seismosaurus, Amargasaurus, Ceitosaurus, Rukwatitan, Paralititan Hadrosaurs Parasaurolophus, Edmontosaurus, Corythosaurus, Ouranosaurus, Hadrosaurus, Lambeosaurus, Camptosaurus, Nipponosaurus, Tenontosaurus, Muttaburrasaurus, Hypacrosaurus, Gyposaurus Gallis Gallimimus, Ornithomimus, Archornithomimus, Pelecanimimus Pachys Pachycephalosaurus, Stygimoloch, Homalocephale, Stegoceras Ceratosids Triceratops, Kosmoceratops, Pachyrhinosaurus, Nasutoceratops, Chasmosaurus, Styracosaurus, Zuniceratops, Centrosaurus, Torosaurus Stegosaurs Stegosaurus, Wuerhosaurus, Tuojiangosaurus, Kentrosaurus Ankylosaurs Ankylosaurus, Euoplocephalus, Pinacosaurus, Antarctopelta, Panoplosaurus, Hoplitosaurus, Animantarx, Minmi Raptors Velociraptor, Deinonychus, Dromaeosaurus, Utah Raptor Small Dinosaurs Dryosaurus, Lesothosaurus, Callovosaurus, Leaellynasaura, Qantassaurus, Parkosaurus, Orodromes, Othnielia Spinosaurids Baryonyx, Irritator, Suchomimus Food As food for Dinosaurs is essential, I've thought up of 3 feeders that would feed dinosaurs. The Herbivore and Carnivore feeders work the same as they did in Operation Genesis, the Air Feeders open up and out comes the insects or Birds that you've chosen to feed them, although Insects will only feed small carnivores and pterosaurs. And Birds can escape the island unless they are contained, like in a Aviary, although they don't always leave and can be used for scenery effects if used right. The Underwater Feeders are placed underwater and unleash the fish of your choice and they swim throughout the river or enclosure. Creatures of the Deep can feed on them, Pterosaurs can dive for them, and dinosaurs like Baryonyx can fish for them in the river. Unless contained, the fish can escape the island if they reach the ocean, but they won't always. This could be disastrous if a shark escapes and reaches a beach you may have put down, although if a shark can escape, chances are so can your Mosasaur. Also, after reading about a shark cloning facility in Jurassic World, there will be 2 ways to get food; one is where you pay hunters and farmers for their animals and you can give to your animals or you can buy a cloning facility just for these animals. The animals will be cheaper but the facility will be fairly expensive, but going the other way, if there's a disease or a low count in the animal population that you want to buy, the animal could be even more expensive or even not buyable at all For extended periods of time. Feeders Herbivore Feeder- Bale, Paleo Bale Carnivore Feeder- Rabit, Chicken, Goat, Pig, Sheep, Deer, Cow Underwater Feeder- Krill, Small Fish, Squid, Large Fish, Sharks Air Feeder- Insects, Pigeons, Seagulls Herbivore Food Small Herbivores and herbivores close to the ground will prefer flowers, bushes, and ferns. Larger herbivores, like sauropods, love Trees. Dinosaurs like Triceratops and Stegosaurus will knock down trees for food though if there is nothing else around to eat, or simply out of boredom. Carnivore Preferred Food - Acrocanthosaurus: Parasaurolophus - Afrovenator: Cetiosaurus - Albertosaurus: Corythosaurus - Alioramus: Tuojiangosaurus - Allosaurus: Apatosaurs - Andrewsarchus: Moeritherium - Australovenator: Rhoetosaurus - Baryonyx: Iguanodon, Fish - Carcharadontosaurus: Ouranosaurus - Carnotaurus: Amargasaurus - Ceratosaurus: Anchisaurus - Coelophysis: Fish, Bunny - Coelurus: Dryosaurus - Compsognathus: Archaeopteryx - Cryolophosaurus: Muttaburrasaurus - Deinonychus: Maiasaura - Deinosuchus: Parasaurolophus - Deltadromeus: Paralititan - Dilophosaurus: Callovosaurus - Dimetrodon: Edaphosaurus - Dire Wolf: Deer - Dromaeosaurus: Pachycephalosaurus - Elaphrosaurus: Lesothosaurus - Eoraptor: Othnielia - Gigantosaurus: Argentinosaurus - Gorgosaurus: Hadrosaurus - Guanlong: Microceratus - Herrerasaurus: Mussaurus - Javan Tiger: Deer - Lycaenops: - Majungasaurus: Aegyptosaurus - Marshosaurus: Camarasaurus - Megalania: Pig - Metricanthosaurus: Pelecanimimus - Monolophosaurus: Nipponosaurus - Mosasaurus: Shark - Nanotyrannus: Baby Dinosaurs - Ornitholestes: Othnielia - Ostafrikasaurus: Ampleosaurus - Oviraptor: Eggs - Ozraptor: Leaellynasaura - Postosuchus: Placerias - Proceratosaurus: Hysilophodon - Procompsognathus: Callovosaurus - Rugops: Paralititan - Saurophanganax: Diplodocus - Segisaurus: Bunny - Smilodon: Megaloceras - Spinosaurus: Onchoprists - Staurikosaurus: Mussaurus - Suchomimus: Large Fish - Tanystropheus: Fish - Tasmanian Tiger: Deer - Titanoboa: Cow - Torovosaurus: Camptosaurus - Troodon: Animantarx - Tyrannsaurus Rex: Edmontosaurus - Tyrannotitan: Argentinosaurus - Utah Raptor: Ornithomimus - Velociraptor: Protoceratops - Yangchuanosaurus: Tuojiangosaurus - Yutyrannus: Mamenchisaurus Hybrids Alright so with the release of Jurassic World, Hybrids would have to be a thing. You would have to unlock the dinosaurs first to make them and upgrade your research. it would be suggested that you wait till you have every dinosaur unlocked before you add in Hybrids, but if you have both Stegosaurus and Triceratops and can combine them, then I don't see why you can't. The Hybrids come from the various toy lines, games, and moves throughout the years, so nothing original, although if you have one then suggest it, I'd love to hear it. - Indominus Rex (Tyrannsaurus, Velociraptor, Gigantosaurus, Carnotaurus, Rugops, Therizinosaurus, and Majungasaurus) - Ultimasaurus (Tyrannsaurus, Triceratops, Stegosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Velociraptor) - Stegoceratops (Triceratops, Stegosaurus) - Amargospinus (Amargasaurus, Spinosaurus) - Carnoraptor (Utah Raptor, Carnotaurus) - Ankylodocus (Diplodocus, Ankylosaurus) - Dilophospinus (Dilophosaurus, Spinosaurus) - Sinraptor (Utahraptor, Spinosaurus) - Paradeinonychus (Parasaurolophus, Deinonychus) - Pachysaurolophus (Pachycephalosaurus, Parasaurolophus) - Stegospinus (Stegosaurus, Spinosaurus) - Compstegnathus (Compsognathus, Stegosaurus) - Ankyloranodon (Pteranodon, Ankylosaurus) - Velociraptoryx (Velociraptor, Archaeopteryx) Fences In the past there were 3 fence systems, High, Medium, and Low. Well I decided that there could and should be more. Herbivore Fences - Low (Small Dinosaurs) - Medium (Stegosaurs, Some Ceratospins and Sauropods) - High (Triceratops, Large Sauropods) Carnivore Fences - Low (Small Carnivores) - Medium (Medium Carnivores like Monolophosaurus) - High (Large Carnivores like T-Rex and Smart ones like Troodon and Velociraptor) Aviaries - Glass Aviary (similar to the in Jurassic World, although for weak and small Pterosaurs) - Metal Aviary (For Dangerous and Large Pterosaurs, similar to JP III) Underwater Now this I am confused on. What kind of fence would I use to put a Megalodon in? Regular fences wouldn't be big enough, as some of these creatures need deep waters. There was talk of sonar fences being used but I'm not entirely sure. Any ideas? Hatcheries There will be different Hatcheries for different creatures. For example, the original hatchery will return for dinosaurs, but there will be 3 new ones. A pterosaur hatchery that has a dome-like gate on top and dispenses the pterosaur when it's ready. An underwater hatchery that is placed underwater to unleash your water creatures. And lastly a mammal hatchery, same thing as a Dino hatchery but for Mammals. Attractions We all know them, the fun parts about the game that let you see the Dinosaurs and do other fun stuff. Dinosaur Attractions Attractions that let visitors see and interact with dinosaurs. Viewing Vent So the Viewing vent returns. You simply walk up and it allows you to get a closer view of the dinosaurs Viewing Window It's in the fence and it's a one way window so that visitors can see the dinosaurs without being seen. Viewing Platform So the Viewing platform also returns. It's basically and observation tower where an elevator takes you to the top of the tower to get a bird's eye view of the dinosaurs or the scenery Underwater Observertory So it's the same thing as a viewing tower but underwater, sort of like the research facility in Jurassic Park: The Game Viewing Dome Again this returns. You pretty much go through an underground tunnel and come out to a viewing area where you can see dinosaurs in their exhibit safely. Gondola Lift So if you have an attraction on the top of a mountain, it's an easy way to get up there than walking, but it can also be used to go over a mountain in an exhibit that dinosaurs can't climb up and watch them from there. Balloon Tours So pretty much you get in a hot air balloon and it flies you around the island or an attraction. Jungle River Cruise/Cretaceous Cruise So you have a station that lets you go through a river that goes through a paddock. There will be two options. Canoes So the visitors are in a kayak or canoe and they go down through the exhibit. It's not as safe, as the Kayaks are small and easily broken, but it does have a magical effect to it. Mechanical Boat So I'm thinking something like the Jurassic Park Ride where you're on a boat that's on a track that takes you through the exhibit. Not as magical and it can break down but it won't break easily. Safari Adventure So the same as before, you're in a vehicle and it takes you around a paddock. There are 3 options to this though. Ford Explorers So we can't actually have Ford Explorers but inspired vehicles. They are controlled by AI and take you around the paddock. Up to 4 people can be in one vehicle. However, if destroyed, then the visitors will be stranded in the paddock until you rescue them. This is more of the nostalgia option. Jungle Trek So like in Gallimimus Valley, you're in a military-like vehicle, very safe, it can fit up to 10 people, and there's a tour guide so if anything happens, the tour guide can call for help herself without you and lead the people to the safest route. And if the tour guide notices something wrong with a dinosaur, they could report it before a problem occurs. This is really the safe option. Gyrosphere So 2 people in a glass "hamster ball" and go through the paddock. The AI will back up the vehicle if a Dino is too close but it can be broken. But visitors will love this attraction because it gets them as close to the dinosaurs as possible. This one is more for the visitors happiness rating. Dino Racing Track So what this is a track where you can have 5 Racing Classes Horse League - Quagga Terror Bird League - Gastornis Raptor League - Deinonychus - Dromaeosaurus - Velociraptor - Utah Raptor Parasaurolophus League - Corythosaurus - Edmontosaurus - Parasaurolophus - Lambeosaurus - Nipponosaurus - Hadrosaurus - Hypacrosaurus - Gryposaurus Dino Petting Zoo So a place where you can interact with small Dinosaurs, like Dryosaurus or the Dodo, and baby Dinosaurs, along with rideable ones like Triceratops and Protoceratops. Stadium So for Dinosaur shows, dinosaur battles, or just a fun exhibit design. Monirail So like in Jurassic World, it's a way for people to get to the other side of the park faster and easier, although walking is still an option.